This is the Life!
by Dominosrule
Summary: Nutmeg is Firestar's mother. During the story's time, he was Fireheart. After all of her kits were sold or ran away, she's by herself at home with her owner and best friend, Violet. When Violet's being bullied, what will Nutmeg do? And who is this surprise visitor? My first Warriors fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I really hope that you like this story. I worked really hard on it. I'll update every Sunday, or at least try to. This is my first Warriors story. I hope you enjoy! From, Dominosrule.**

* * *

Nutmeg shook out her fur and looked in the mirror at her collar. Ah. Perfect as always. At a bejewled lavender color with a hot pink rinestone in the middle, it was the best collar to be found.

She pranced into the girl's room. Violet. That was her name. This Violet was 14 old, and very childish and spoiled. But that was the way Nutmeg loved her. She had a number of dolls from all over the world. From an Australian doll with long, black hair wearing a dark green headband and orange knitted dress to an American doll with short brown hair and a lacy blue dress. She had drawers of accesories from hot pink, finger less, fishnet gloves to a sparkly, leopard print fedora.

Nutmeg jumped onto Violet's bed and prodded her with a paw. It took a couple prods, for Violet was a very deep sleeper. She was dressed in silk, magenta colored pajamas. They had kittens on them. Finally she woke up.

"Five more minutes, Mom!" She exclaimed, groggily without opening her eyes.

"It's me, Vi," meowed Nutmeg. Violet was not able to understand her of course, but Nutmeg didn't care. She pranced over to Violet's open dresser draws and pulled out a turqouise colored designer dress with a thin, brown belt.

"That's perf, Meg! Thanks," Violet said. The two were very close. Violet was the one that had picked Nutmeg out at the pet store and named her. Her parents were the ones who her fed her and bought her everything, but Nutmeg felt no kindness to them at all. She knew that Violet would bring her everywhere if she could.

Violet got up, got dressed, and brushed her waist-long, silky, blond hair. She pulled it back and into a french braid. She brushed her teeth and ate her usual breakfast of two pieces of french toast and hot chocolate with three jet puffed marshmallows made in Austria.

Her parents, Linda and Zackary came down the wooden spiral stairs. They were very rich. Zackary worked as a cameraman for the local news show and Linda was a music producer. She made all of the biggest stars famous. Justin Beiber, Selena Gomez, Michael Jackson, Taylor Swift, ect. Legend has it that her father had made Elvis Presly famous. Therefor, they had lots of money.

Linda grabbed the cat food out of their fancy food filled pantry while Zackary pulled the milk out of the refrigerator. Nutmeg meowed her thanks and ate her food at the table with Violet and her parents, something almost no kittypet gets to do.

After Violet finished, she grabbed her designer lemon yellow backpack and orange sunglasses.

"Bye, Meg. I wish I could bring you with me. I'll, like, see you when I get home. Love you. Like, bye Mom. Bye Dad." With that, Violet skipped out the door and into the bus waiting for her. Her parents followed and stepped into their seperate convertibles to go to their jobs.

Nutmeg sighed. She was sad that Violet had to leave for eight hours every day, but she also cherished the time that she was away. It was her time to relax, to have the whole mansion to herself. She pranced over to her hot pink catbed with bright blue diamonds on it and went to sleep. Ah. This was the life.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Happy New Year, everyone! I hope your having fun celebrating with your close ones! See you next year.**


	2. Explanations

**Hello! It's me again, Dominosrule. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's explaining everything you could need to know about Nutmeg. But first, a couple shoutouts.**

**xFeanathielx, thank you for being my beta!**

**Hollyflame, that review really made my day! You'll see why she's being bullied in the next chapter. This is indeed my first fanfic for Warriors. Thank you so much!**

**Blazzer12, thanks for letting me know. I guess I just forgot to put it to In Progress. And thanks for being my first reviewer! And just a reminder, I will be updating every Sunday. The only reason that I'm updating today is that I'm really bored right now and tomorrow I'm going to be really busy.**

* * *

When Nutmeg's alone, and Violet is at school, she has lots of time to think. To remember. At least, when she's not sleeping. There's time to think about her mate, her kits... Oh, her kits! Oh how she missed them so! Out of them all, her two favorites were Princess and Rusty.

Princess was her little princess, hence the name. She had amber colored fur and beautiful dark blue eyes. At first, she was as spoiled as Meg herself; but then she became a little goody two shoes. Meg didn't care! She loved her anyway. Princess became pregnant just before she got adopted by a nice family. Sadly, they moved towns away. Her other favorite kit was a little different.

Rusty was such a cute little guy. Nutmeg adored him. He also had soft, amber fur, but unlike Princess, his eyes were an emerald green. He was always so adventurous, he never did like the kittypet life. When he was young, he ran away, into the forest. Meg was so ashamed of him and missed him horribly. He was never to be seen again and everyone believed that he was dead. He got that horrible adventure quality from his father, Jake.

Jake was also a handsome cat. He had amber colored fur and yellow eyes. They were together for many moons, but he kept wanting to go explore the woods. There was no way that Nutmeg was going to go in the dirty, muddy woods and mess up her fur! Sadly, Jake couldn't understand that. They fought, and then they broke up, after having over three kits together! Through gossiping cats, she heard that he had gotten together with some cat named Quince, who was another goody two shoes kitty. Nutmeg had met her once; she hated her because she was so nice.

Suddenly, Meg felt really tired. She circled her bed, much like a dog does, and then pawed it a couple times, making a nest. Finally, she sat down in the middle. It was so comfortable and warm! Nutmeg felt her eyes grow heavy and start to close. She knew that she wouldn't have much time to rest; Violet would be home soon.


	3. Chapter 3- Violet Comes Home

**CHAPTER 3- Violet comes home**

**Thanks so much, Fantasy Writer45678! I really appreciate it.**

**Runningfur, oops! I forgot what she really looked like when I wrote it and I was too lazy to look it up. I just assumed that she looked like Rusty.**

**And Hollyflame, I can't tell you! That wouldn't be fair! :P**

* * *

Nutmeg woke with a start as she heard a key in the door. Violet walked in. Nutmeg could tell that something was wrong; there wasn't any of the usual hop of in her step. She knelt down, picked up Meg, and then walked to her room.

When they got there, Meg saw a splash of mud on the front of Violet's dress.

"What happened?" Nutmeg meowed, pawing Violet's dress.

"Oh, Meg. You're, like, so totally lucky that you're a cat. You don't, like have to deal with mean bullies," Violet said. "It was Ashley and Veronica again. I was showing Lanie my new outfit and I guess Ashley and Veronica got jealous or something so they...threw mud at me."

Nutmeg was enraged and said, "That is so immature!"

"It was actually really immature," Violet said. "I wish I could bring you with me."

"Maybe I can!" Meg exclaimed. Sadly, Violet couldn't understand her.

So once Violet's parents came home, they ate their fancy dinner of steak, fruit, vegetables, and lemonade. Again, Nutmeg sat at the table eating her catfood. Then the parents went to bed. Violet put on her grapefruit purple, silk pajamas; brushed her teeth with her mint chocolate flavored toothpaste; and hit the hay.

Violet had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. She could not stop thinking about those horrible girls that were bullying her. At one point she had a nightmare. In it, Ashley and Veronica not only splashed mud on Violet's dress, but pushed her into the mud. It was all over her, and somehow she had even gotten it on her face. All the kids were laughing and laughing. Then she woke up and it was morning.

She went through the usual morning routine, and so did Nutmeg. But something happened that wasn't normal. Nutmeg finished breakfast early and hurried around, looking for Violet's designer backpack. After a couple minutes she found it laying in the corner of the kitchen, unzipped. When she was sure that no one was looking, she carefully climbed in, making sure that she didn't mess up her fur. She used her teeth to zip the backpack back up except for a little bit so that she could breathe. And then she waited and hoped that no one would notice her absence.

* * *

**Ok, so I have to say, sorry that these are so short. I will try my best to make them longer, but no promises. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4- School!

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm especially thankful that **I **have gotten no flames. I love that! **

* * *

Surprisingly, Nutmeg was right. No one noticed that she was gone. After a couple minutes, she got so relaxed, that she almost fell asleep. She was jolted from that feeling of relaxation when she felt Violet pick up her backpack. Nutmeg smushed herself along the side when she felt all of Violet's school supplies scratch her paws and her back.

Suddenly, the movement stopped. Nutmeg wasn't sure what was going on. She inched herself closer to the unzipped part and looked out. They were in some sort of vehicle! Children were sitting all around them. Once she saw the kids, she quickly ducked back inside the backpack, afraid of being caught.

There were a few minutes of just sitting in the backpack, until it was lifted into the air and onto Violet's back, causing the backpack to almost flip upside-down. She was bumped and prodded with the pencils, rulers, and books as Violet walked into her school.

All of a sudden, Nutmeg was thrown in some dark place with a door on it, which Violet slammed! Poor Meg had no idea what was going on; or that she was just put in a locker. The worst part was that she was left in there for half an hour. A really long time for Meg. She began to feel claustrophobic.

"It's okay; calm yourself. Vi will come soon... I hope." Nutmeg meowed silently to herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. That always made her feel better.

* * *

Nutmeg was awoken when she heard ticks. The same ticks that she had heard when she was put in this dark, cold place. Suddenly, there was a burst of light. Nutmeg had to close her eyes, for she was not used to sudden changes like that. She blinked a couple times as she opened her eyes, finding that Violet was unzipping the backpack! Hurray! Wait... Uh-oh. Violet didn't look happy to see Nutmeg. Why? Nutmeg thought that she was the one that wanted her to come to school with her!

"Meg! What are you doing here?!" Violet hissed, leaning towards the backpack.

Nutmeg meowed. She was just answering Violet, but forgetting that Violet couldn't understand her.

"SHHH! Someone will, like, hear you!" A second after Violet said that, her friend Lanie skipped up to them, wearing a...green shirt with a butterfly on it and a red skirt. Nutmeg was confused for a second. Humans actually wore that? She remembered that Violet had wanted to wear something like that a couple weeks ago, but Nutmeg had clawed it up. It was so five years ago!

"Woah, Vi! This is so cool! You have a CAT in your LOCKER!" Lanie whisper/yelled.

Violet shook her head saying, "No, it's, like, totally not. I don't know how she got here! For one thing, all of my teachers are like, terribly allergic to cats, and another, if Ashley and Veronica find out somehow, they'll totally taunt me for life! Not that they don't already."

"Oh come on. Lighten up! She was probably just playing with a toy or something when she fell in your backpack and fell asleep. Or something."

"Whatever. I have to get to class." Violet opened the backpack, pulled a huge math textbook out, and grabbed Nutmeg, putting her, Nutmeg's really small body, into her handbag. "You can make no noise, Meg. I don't want to have to trap you in my locker, so I'll bring you; but BE GOOD."

And with that, Violet slammed the door to her locker. She then tried to prance to her next class, but ended up having it look more like a shuffle with Lanie skipping along beside her, with her hand in Violet's handbag, petting Nutmeg. Until Violet slapped her hand.


	5. Chapter 5- School continued, DUN DUN DUN

**Hey all! Sorry I was so late to update today. I was really busy. I got the Sims 3 Plus Pets game today. I was wanting it for a long time, so I was so happy that I finally got it! It turns out that the codes in the manual don't work. Big let down. So I have to call customer (Or however it's spelled) services in two days, because they are available for calling from 8:00 A.M. to 5:00 P.M. and I have school, and then acting rehearsel, and I'll be home after 5:00. Darn. So, yeah. Just a warning in case you decide to get that game: Still get it, but get it before 5:00.  
I just realized how long that was. So sorry! I just started telling you why I was late, and then I got carried away. Not literally. I'm still sitting here on my couch. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it longer, but I'm not sure if it worked. I just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers. Warriors does not belong to me, but all of the humans in this story do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nutmeg was super excited to get to be going to class with Violet. In fact, she forgot all about Ashley and Veronica! They walked all the way to class, bouncing, bouncing, bouncing, until finally she remembered. Nutmeg didn't care, though. They weren't causing any trouble at the moment. She would deal with them later.

Violet, Nutmeg, and Lanie entered their first class: math. Violet pulled her bag closer to her face and whispered, "Shhh! If you can just be quiet for this class, I can give you some food or something." Someone in the class sneezed.

"Hello, class. Pull out your planners. Your homework for today is finishing up dividing fractions 1 and 2. Due tomorrow. Today we will be moving on, and starting multiplying fractions. Now. Does anyone know...blah blah blah blah," the teacher started.

Nutmeg would have listened, but she couldn't understand a thing the teacher was saying, and it just seemed so boring. She rolled over on her bag, trying not to make a big sound, and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to someone picking up her bag. Class was over! Nutmeg poked her head out in celebration. What? This wasn't Violet! Nutmeg tried to quickly get back down into the bag, but she could not before this person, the teacher, pulled her out.

"No pets allowed, Violet! Now we know why poor Ashley and I have been sneezing. We have smelled your cat," she said.

Violet started to get upset. "It's not my fault! At home, she jumped into my bag when I was eating breakfast, and some how zipped it up, too!"

"No excuses. I'm sending you, _and _your...feline to Principal Smith's office!"

Violet was smart enough not to talk back to her teacher. She softly took Nutmeg out of the teacher's hands and grabbed her bag, then ran out of the room. After that she walked slowly, thinking about what just happened and how this was all Nutmeg's fault. The bell rang.

Students filled the empty spaces around Violet as they tried to get to their next classes. To Violet's horror, two of the kids were Ashley and Veronica. That's not the part that was to her horror. She expected to see them somewhere. The horror part is that they skipped up next to her! Ashley sneezed.

"How dare you bring that vermin into our school!" Veronica exclaimed.

"It's a cat."

"Who cares what it is? I'm having an-" Ashley sneezed. "allergy attack!"

"Maybe it would help if you got away from me."

"Ooh. Someone has an attitude now," mocked Veronica.

Ashley laughed. "Where was that bravery when you thought you needing your little kitty friend at school?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"I told you-" Violet started.

She was interrupted because Nutmeg has started to wag her tail. Not like a dog, though. Like wild cats do when they're about to catch their pray. Her ears were back. Suddenly, Meg jumped out of Violet's arms and attacked the faces of Ashley and Veronica! All of the nearby students turned to watch, with just a few of them continuing to hurry to class. If you were one of them, you would swear that it looked just like in cartoons, when something attacked someone's face. Meanwhile, Violet was just staring in shock. After a second, she came to her senses and managed to pull Nutmeg away.

"Um...I'll just be heading to Principal's Smith's office. You guys might want to go to the Nurse's," Violet said. All of her classmates were still watching and only looked away to continue what they were doing when they saw Violet run away.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? I hope so! Thanks again for all of the reviews. Keep on reading!**


	6. Chapter 6- Principal's Office

**Hello! I know I've said this a lot, but thank you sooo much to everyone who's read this far, and especially to those who've reviewed. I'm very proud that I don't have any flames! Disclaimer: I 'don't own warriors. Read on!**

* * *

Finally, Violet got to the front desk of her school, Nutmeg still in her arms. The lady sitting there, Mrs. Series, looked very surprised to see Violet with a cat. She had obviously never seen either one of them there before.

"Violet? I never expected to see you here!" Mrs. Series said. Then she muttered under her breath, "even though you a_re _pretty bratty."

"Yeah, yeah. I, like, know. Is, like, Principal Smith here?" Violet asked. Despite her attitude, she was nervous.

Mrs. Series nodded. "Yes. Go on and sit right out here. He will be right with you."

Violet nodded and re-adjusted her grip on Nutmeg. She then walked to the empty wooden chairs outside of the door marked, **Principal Mark Smith**, and sat down. She had a couple minutes of worrying, and then a sixth grade boy walked out. He had very short blond hair and plump cheeks. He was wearing a red shirt, nike shoes, jeans, and a black jacket. His face was very red. Suddenly, Violet got a rush of fear. When she got scared, she always got really quiet, and then really bratty, using even more "like"s and "totally"s than usual.

Principal Smith stuck his head out of the door and looked to either direction, smiling a smile. Violet could tell that he thought that he could relax for a little while. When he saw her, his mouth formed a frown.

"Come on in," he said.

* * *

Violet did what her principal said. When she entered the office, she saw a wooden desk with a computer on it. There were papers stacked on it, surrounding a white laptop, which was in a computer case. The case was shaped like a book, and if you weren't looking too closely, it looked real! Pictures of his children and wife, plus self-drawn pictures of dogs, cats, horses, and tigers were hung on the wall. There were three dark green chairs facing his desk. Violet sat down in one.

"What brings you here?" Principal Smith asked. He crossed his legs under his desk and clasped his hands together.

Violet told him the story, with "like"s and "totally"s thrown in there.

"Yes. I understand that this was an accident, so I will not give you detention or anything. But I am going to write up a paper saying what happened. You will have to show this paper to your parents, have them sign it, and return it tomorrow."

"Whatever." Principal Smith shot her a stern look. "I mean...Whatever, Sir."

"I will need you to stay here while I write the paper and make sure that I get all of the facts right."

Violet nodded.

* * *

**Soooo sorry! I know that that was incredibly short. I'll work on it. I just couldn't think of a bunch of things to happen** **in the principal's office!**


	7. Chapter 7-Home Punishments Door

**Hi! So you know how last chapter was sooo short? But not as short as Chapters 2 and 3, of course. Well, I've decided to upload another chapter today. Yay! But this one is also quite short. Although, two shorts make a really long, right? I hope so!**

* * *

When Violet and Nutmeg got home, Violet was grounded. Nutmeg didn't really care, though. There was no difference to her if Violet was home a lot or if she wasn't. Nutmeg walked into Violet's room, where she was doing homework. She jumped onto her bed, and sat next to Violet, who looked at her and frowned. Violet glanced at her dresser, and smiled.

"I almost forgot!" Violet exclaimed. She set her homework down next to where she was sitting, and got up, getting something from the bottom drawer of her dresser. She then sat back down and faced Nutmeg. Nutmeg smiled, thinking that Violet was going to give her a treat or something. Violet undid Nutmeg's collar.

_Oooh! Do I get a new collar? This one is sooo yesterday. _

Violet did put a new collar around Nutmeg's neck, but it was her old one. Nutmeg pawed it, trying to take off the horrible thing. It was her first collar. Once a sky blue color, it was now a fading blue, more like a blue-gray now, with mud and dirt splattered on it.

"I, like, got grounded. You totally have to get punished, too!" Violet exclaimed, smugly.

Nutmeg got mad. She meowed angrily, "That is sooo not fair! You're the one who wanted me to go to school with you!" For a second, she considered scratching Violet, but didn't. That would've given her a much worse punishment! That is, if one existed.

Violet went back to her homework, and Nutmeg went to the dining room. She was ready for dinner. Luckily, Violet's mom was in there, getting a snack herself. She saw that Nutmeg was hungry, and got her food for her. Nutmeg hopped on a chair, thinking that she was going to eat at a table, like usual, but Violet's mother put Nutmeg's food in a bowl on the floor. Nutmeg was upset. More punishment'? Wasn't the collar enough?

Nutmeg lapped up the food anyway. When she was done, she went and layed on one of her beds that was scattered around the house. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a scratching at the door. Although, Nutmeg was used to random dogs scratching at the door, wanting food. They always stopped after a minute and ran away. But this one didn't. Nutmeg thought that she'd go check it out. She was surprised to see that it was a cat! Nutmeg ran the bells that hung from the door. Violet's mom came in and opened the door.

Nutmeg went outside with the cat.

"Hello. I'm Nutmeg. Do you need anything?" She asked, kindly, yet impatient. She did NOT want to be out in public in this collar.

"Hi, Mom."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I think. Right? Yeah! MWA HA HA HA HA! I feel so evil. :D **


	8. Chapter 8- The Visitor

**Hi, guys and girls. Domino here. (Of course) I am sad to say that we are nearing the end of this story. But this is NOT the last chapter. I'll say all of my thanks and stuff next chapter. Enjoy! (Oh yeah, and there may be a spelling mistake in the first few paragraphs. When you review (Please review!), if you could, along with whatever else you were going to say, could you tell me what you thought was the mistake? There's no prize or anything, I just want to know if you can see it. I'll say what I think (thought?) it was last in the next chapter's AN.**

**I do not own Warriors. Thank goodness. I would not be able to handle the responsibility, and I would definately run out of ideas!**

* * *

"Oh. Hello...which one are you again?" Nutmeg asked. Nutmeg was very ashamed not to know which one of her kits this one was, but it had been many moons since they had left! This one must've been a tiny, faint orange colored kitten. Now he stood at almost her height! His pelt was a bright orange, and...WHAT?! WHERE WAS HIS COLLAR?!

"It's me, Mother. Fire-I mean, Rusty." He said, smiling shyly at the cat who raised him.

"WHERE IS YOUR COLLAR, YOUNG MAN?!" Nutmeg screeched.

Rusty shook his head sadly. "I was the one who ran into the forest, remember? I live there now. I managed to get my collar off, and that was a good thing, too. Wow. I thought that you would remember me."

"Of course I remember," Nutmeg sighed. She began to circle her son, as he watched curiously. "Well, have the cats changed you at all? I don't see any fur ripped out. Wait! You started to say that your name was Fire something. They changed your name?"

"Yes, they did. My name is Fireheart. You see, the reason I left was..." Fireheart told Nutmeg the whole story. Tigerclaw, Spottedleaf, everything.

"I have missed you so much," Nutmeg meowed.

"Mother, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing that old collar?

Nutmeg thought fast, trying to change the subject. "Oh! You're so skinny! Wait right here." Nutmeg disappeared into the house. She pawed over to the empty food bowl of hers. After jumping on a low stool to get on the counter (Ughh so much work for her!), she got the bag with her cat food in it. Sinking her teeth into the large bag, she had to struggle to get it back outside without tripping over it. "Here! Eat up."

Fireheart looked at the bag in disgust. "Uh...no thanks."

"But I worked so hard getting that! I think I even broke a claw! What _do _you eat in that dirty old forest of yours?" Nutmeg asked, examining her claws."

"I prefer mice, rabbits, or a nice squirrel."

Nutmeg froze. "You eat SQUIRRELS?! Squirrels are our friends! Squirrels let us chase them when learning how to run, as kittens! As a reward for their kind services, you EAT THEM?!" Nutmeg was outraged.

"They actually taste quite good."

Nutmeg tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths. She got a good luck at Fireheart's fur. It was a red, tangly mess. "What happened to your fur? Where you attacked by some mean cats? You really need to find a good loving home with some Housefolk."

"Relax, Meg!" Fireheart exclaimed, chuckling quietly. "I was just out hunting. I went to far, and found myself here. Oh, Great StarClan!"

Meg furrowed her eyebrows. "Great what what?"

"It's almost Sundown! I have to go! Good bye, Mother." Fireheart gave Nutmeg a quick nuzzle, jumped over the fence, and ran all the way back to the forest.

"Good bye, Fireheart! Don't get attacked any time soon!" Nutmeg called out after him. She smiled sadly. She hadn't had company from another cat in so long. How she missed it. Nutmeg shook her head, hoping to clear the sad feelings. It worked for a minute...until she remembered that she was still being punished, and Violet was still mad at her.

Nutmeg sadly walked inside and layed down in her bed. She was trying to fall asleep, when Violet walked in. Violet looked around, and when she saw Nutmeg, she kneeled down next to her.

"Hi, Nutmeg."

Nutmeg turned her head. She didn't want Violet talking to her if she was still so mad. Although, her voice sounded kind, and soft.

"Oh, like, come on, Meg!" Violet shifted herself around until she was facing Nutmeg, and could see her face. This time Nutmeg didn't move away.

"I was, like, talking on the phone to, like, Lanie, and she helped me realize that it was totally not your fault! I, like, actually wished you could come with me in the first place. I'm, like, sorry."

Nutmeg licked her hand with her sandpaper-y tongue. "Apology accepted," she meowed.

Violet laughed. "Look at me!" She exclaimed. "I'm talking to my cat! And it seems like she's talking back." With that, Violet struggled to pick up Nutmeg's bed (With her still in it), and carried it to her room. She got Nutmeg's fancy collar back out of her dresser, and switched it with the ugly one. She then layed next to Nutmeg. And texted on her phone.

Nutmeg looked at Violet, and realized that she never was really alone! She had Housefolk, a beautiful collar, a nice bed, a roof to sleep under, good food, squirrels, and no forrest. This is the life!

* * *

**Hi again! If you followed this story, don't unfollow yet! There's still one more chapter! Please keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9-The Epilogue

**Here is the last chapter, the Epilogue. I am truly sorry that it is so short, but you really can't blame me. I didn't put many characters in this story, so I don't have many characters to write about. Although, I did put all the characters that I could, except for Violet's parents. Since they were such un-important characters, I didn't come up with much info. Thanks everyone so much for reading, and to my beta for fixing almost every mistake. (My dad did this chapter) I thank all of my readers and reviewers, especially the ones that have read the whole story from the beginning. I really appreciate it, and all of these awesome readers are a great improvement from my other story (eight reviews). My last disclaimer is that I don't own Warriors. The only characters in my story that I don't own are Nutmeg, Princess, and Fireheart.**

* * *

Nutmeg lived a wonderful life. Eventually she met a wonderful tom and had three more kits with him. She was best friends with Violet until the day she died.

Violet was never bullied by Ashley or Veronica again. They tried, but Violet and Lanie always only had to mention Nutmeg and they were reminded of that horrible event. She was best friends with Lanie until Lanie moved to Seattle. Violet lost her annoying speech habits when she was 15 and a half. She did that because Lanie had pointed it out to her. She got married to some guy named Michael and, like Nutmeg, had three kids. Violet actually decided to name them Lanie, Ashley, and Veronica. I have no idea why she named them after her two worst enemies. Maybe she wanted to know some nice people by those names. She died at the wonderful age of 93 after living a good life.

As it says in the previous paragraph, Lanie moved to Seattle. She did that when she was about 17. Although, Lanie always kept in touch with her best friend Violet. She kept her energetic nature and passed it onto her kid, Tommy. Sadly, Lanie got very sick when she was about 58, and died. So many of the former students of their school showed up, that it was pretty much a middle/high school reunion.

The principal stayed a principal for 24 more years after this. He did such a good job that he was awarded the Best Principal in The Neighborhood award. His picture and a picture of the award were hung up in the main hall of the school for students to see. He retired happily, and lived for a long time.

Ashley did not stay mean forever. She stopped when she had her two kids: Plum and Marcas. Veronica never had kids, but there is nothing wrong with that. She did get married though. He was a decent man, but they got divorced about five years later due to Veronica staying as mean as she was in middle school. Ashley and Veronica continued to be friends, but they didn't hang out as much as they used to. They finally broke apart when they were 30 years old, after Veronica insulted Plum.

Mostly, all of the characters from This is the Life! had a nice, full life. A villain became a good person, and a best friend moved. Who knows. I may write a sequel, but probably not. Plus, if I did, you would already know what would happen!

* * *

**Goodbye for now! Until my next story. I have no idea what it's going to be, or if I'm going to do a sequel to this or not. Probably not. Thanks again to all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I REALLY appreciate it. :D**


End file.
